Blinded by the Light
by Spikes Hunnies
Summary: After a fight with Drusilla leaves Spike blind, Buffy helps him put his life back together.


Title: Blinded by the Light 

By: Hilary (SpikeLover) and Python Chick (Spike's Childe)

Rating: R

Summary: Response to Challenge 1 at Carnal Sins. Spike must get blinded by Drusilla. Buffy decides to take care of him. Dawn must get a boyfriend. Giles must walk in on Xander naked.  
  
Spoilers: S6 - takes place after Flooded.

Author's Notes: For the purpose of this fic, Willow and Tara moved out of Buffy's house after she was resurrected.

Dedications: Py's Dedications: First of all, to my muse and my Hunny, Hilsy. Thanks for letting me work on this with you and thanks for putting up with my lateness. ;) And to my other Hunnies, I love ya lots! *h&s*  
Hilary's dedications: To Py for putting up with my nagging and for writing this with me and to Iz for getting so excited about this and making sure it got finished.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy quickly threw a few overnight things in a bag, grabbed her jacket and said a hasty goodbye to Dawn and Giles. Before either of them could answer, she was out of the door and heading to the bus station. She didn't know how Angel had found out that she was back, but she said a small thanks to whoever it was that had told him. She knew that he would understand what she was going through, having been through something similar himself. True, he hadn't been torn from heaven like she had, but he knew a thing or two about pain. She laughed as the very words Spike had said to her a few days ago replayed themselves in her head. Who'd have thought, out of all the people around her, he would be the one to offer her the most comfort.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she found herself heading towards Spike's crypt. Somehow she wanted to tell him what was happening; she knew he'd understand.

"Spike?" she called softly as she pushed open his door. There was no answer, which was hardly surprising since it was the middle of the morning. Maybe she should just go. Her feet, however, seemed to have other ideas and she found herself opening the trapdoor and climbing down to the lower level.

When her feet hit the floor, she turned and froze. Spike was in bed, the sheets just covering his waist, and he was sound asleep.

Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable and wished she hadn't come. She quickly turned and was about to climb back up when she heard him stir. Moments later a sleepy voice called her name.

"Buffy?"

She closed her eyes, not sure if it was safe to turn around or not.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll go."

"It's alright." he said and as she heard him adjust the sheets she figured it must be safe and turned around. He was now sitting up in bed with the covers pulled up to his chest. She gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"I just came to say goodbye, I'm leaving town for a day or so."

Spike frowned. "Did something happen?"

"Angel. He called me, he knows I'm back and he wants to see me."

Spike suddenly felt as though his chest was going to cave in. Of course he wanted to see her, he was probably so wracked with guilt about not being there when she'd died that he was going to try and give their relationship another try.

"I hope everything works out for you." he said flatly. Once again he'd lost the woman he loved to the bloody poof. It was true that Buffy had never been his to begin with, but that didn't stop it hurting any less.

"I just wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Dawn while I'm gone." Buffy said, not noticing his crestfallen expression.

Spike raised his eyes to meet hers. "You don't need to ask, pet. Made a promise, didn't I? You being back doesn't change that."

Buffy nodded, glad that she had someone she could rely on and trust.

"Thank you, Spike."

They both fell into silence for a moment, both thinking about the approaching meeting, but for totally different reasons.

"Well, I'd better go." Buffy finally said.

Spike nodded. "Be careful, luv."

She was suddenly struck with the urge to hug him and thank him for everything that he'd done. Instead she turned, climbed the ladder and made her way back into the sun.

With a sigh Spike lay back, knowing there was no way he was going to get back to sleep now.

* * *

Stepping out into the hallway from her cabin, she sucked the remnants of blood from her fingers as she stepped over a woman's body lying dead on the red-carpeted floor. She scratched her nails along the wall as she walked, smelling the death coming from the other rooms as she made her way up the stairs and to the main deck of the boat. Staring up at the night sky, she smiled at the moon and stars, twirling in slow circles with her arms spread outwards, as the large boat danced on the water. She stopped her twirling as the captain of the boat approached her.

"Sunnydale harbor up ahead, Sire." the vampire said, bowing to her.

"Good, the trip has been dreadfully boring. Miss Edith didn't have any fun until we introduced ourselves to our nice neighbours." she said, putting a hand on her tummy and swaying to the music in her head.

"You're sure the Slayer's here?" he asked timidly.

"The pixies do not lie to me," she whispered as if she was telling a secret. "She was brought back by her naughty friends, and my Spike still feels for her. She even trusts him. The bad feelings must be stopped. She must be sent back into the dirt with worms and spiders crawling, crawling, crawling in her ears. And this time she'll stay there." She used her fingers to imitate spiders crawling up her minion's face and he trembled. The look in her eyes was worse than evil. It was truly psychotic.

* * *

"Ha! I win again!" Dawn shouted, laying her cards down on the kitchen table.

Spike sighed. "Even when I cheat she wins," he mumbled under his breath. "Good game, Nibblet. Now let's do something else, or I'll be broke by the end of the night." He tossed a couple dollar bills on the counter, stood and made his way to the fridge, grabbing a packet of blood off the shelf and putting it in the microwave. He needed something more interesting to keep his thoughts off of what the Slayer and the poofter might be up to.

"Like what?" she asked, stuffing the money into her pocket.

"I dunnoanything. But don't expect me to braid your hair." he said, pouring the blood into a mug and gulping it down.

"Angel would." she said, knowing it would bother him.

"What?" Spike scoffed angrily. "What the hell does he have to do with anything?"

"Oh come on, like you aren't worried about what they're doing right now. I never win at poker against you. You're so obviously thinking about her."

Spike sighed and sat down at the table. "I'm sure they're having a grand old time; reunited loves and all that."

Dawn rolled her eyes and laid a hand on his arm. "Are you kidding? Buffy's so over him. Otherwise she would have called him instead of him calling her," she said. Spike still looked unconvinced. "Or she would have called him to help with the whole Glory thingeven though Willow said he was in some other dimension at the time. Believe me, Spike, there's nothing going on. They're history."

"And that bit about history repeating itself?"

"People invented that phrase so they had a reason to say 'I told you so' later." she said, waving a hand dismissively.

Just then the phone rang, startling both the teen and the vampire. Dawn picked up the cordless phone and handed it to Spike. "If it's for me, tell them I'm sickor out. There's a few people I don't want to talk to right now." she said.

"So now I'm your answering service. That's great. Just bloody great." he pushed the talk button and growled a 'hello'.

"Spike?" Buffy asked in a surprised tone.

"Slayer?" he asked, mocking her in the same tone.

"Cut it out, I'm just calling to see if everything's okay."

"Everything is fine. Great, actually, so you and Peaches can have a quiet, romantic little evening," he said, trying to cover up his anger and jealousy with sarcasm. "You guys get a nice little hotel room?"

"What's wrong with you? Did a fly land in your blood? I'm at a payphone. Angel and I talked in a cemetery. No romance, no hotel rooms, no food even. I think I'll hit a drive-thru on the way home or something. I don't really wanna eat right now."

"You alright?" he asked, sitting up in his chair.

Dawn watched his reactions and sensed that he might want to have the conversation in private, and motioned to him that she would just be outside on the back porch.

Spike nodded and but didn't seem to really notice, as Buffy began to tell him about her meeting with Angel.

"It was weird. The whole time I kept thinking 'this isn't right; this isn't Angel and me'. We talked, and kissed, and fought--vampires, I mean, not each other--but when we sat together, all I could think about was how I didn't belong in his arms," her voice caught in her throat and Spike could hear her trying to hold back her sobs. "The comfort was there, but we both felt the strangeness. The past few years have changed us so much; we really don't belong in each other's lives at alllet alone in the same room. You were right; we'll never be friends."

Spike knew something was still bothering her, aside from the feeling of knowing she'd now completely lost another one of the most important people in her life; her dad, her first Watcher, her mother, and now her first love. "If you don't mind me asking, what sort of stuff did you chat about?"

"Nothing much, really. We were basically just there, sitting, spending time together. We talked a bit about our lives, our friends, our history. And then he hugged me and told me he loved me, said goodbye and then left me. He didn't wait for an answerhe just left. I think I sat in the cemetery for twenty minutes before I realized he was actually gone."

"He's never been really good with goodbyes. He and Darla would take off from time to time without word for days, then swan back in like nothing was out of the ordinary. I wouldn't have minded so much if Dru wasn't such a crier."

"But, Spike, he said goodbye. That's it. Goodbyes are final." her voice was small and unsure, and Spike felt his heart sink. He knew what it was like to lose someone you cared deeply for. When she'd jumped into the portal and fell limply to the ground, he didn't know what would become of him. He'd go patrolling with the gang, taking care of Dawn when he was needed, but the dreams were frequent and each time he had one, it destroyed another piece of him.

"Don't worry, pet, everything will be fine once you get back home and into the swing of things."

"I guess. I'm sure I'll be fine, I just need to get home and do the sister thing with Dawn."

Suddenly he remembered that the Slayer's little sister had gone outside. At night. Alone. "Right, then," he said, trying to end the conversation without letting Buffy know something was wrong. "Have a safe trip and all that. See you soon, luv."

After she hung up the phone, he called Dawn's name loudly through the house. Receiving no reply, walked slowly to the door, his steps careful and quiet. He swung open the door quickly, findingnothing. He stepped out on the porch, looking around slowly, picking up Dawn's scent and a whole lot of fear. He turned back toward the house and punched the side of the house. How could he have been so stupid, so wrapped up with Buffy to not even notice where she had gone?

_It'll be okay, I just have to find Nibblet before Buffy gets home_. He reached to shut the door and a small note taped to the window caught his eye, the words scrawled out in familiar writing.

_Hello, my William. You've been a bad dog, babysitting little sister. But you weren't very mindful and soon she'll be gone, with big sister soon to follow. With love, Mummy._

Spike took off in a dead run, leaving the door open, following the trail as fast as he could to find Dawn before something horrible happened.

* * *

As he ran, he tried his hardest not to panic; panic lead to stupid mistakes and stupid mistakes lead to death. He'd learned that the hard way when he'd failed to prevent Dawn form getting cut by Doc. There was no way he was going to let Dawn get hurt again, this time he'd save her, or die in the process.

Following Dawn's scent, he found himself outside an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. Even from outside he could smell Dawn's fear in waves, mingled with Dru's distinctive scent. As he burst through the door he prayed he wasn't too late.

As Spike ran into the main room of the house, Dru looked up and smiled. "Awww, Spike, have you come to be the white knight and rescue the princess?"

She gestured to Dawn who was lying at her feet, tied up and gagged but unhurt as far as he could tell. Her eyes were wide with fear as she silently pleaded with him to help her.

"Leave her out of this, Dru. She's got nothing to do with it."

Dru began to laugh, the throaty, annoying chuckle that made him want to wring her neck.

"My poor Spike, trying to be all noble. The Slayer has really made you forget what you are. A monster, just like me."

Spike snarled at her words and lunged; he was going to show her that she was wrong. He may be a monster but he wasn't like her anymore.

Unlike last time, Dru had now accepted that Spike was the enemy and she wasn't going to pull any punches. As Spike leapt towards her, she dealt a powerful kick to his chest, sending him sprawling backwards. He quickly jumped back to his feet and dealt Dru a powerful punch, knocking her into the wall where she landed, stunned.

While she was down Spike hurried over to Dawn, untied her and removed the gag.

"Get out of here, Bit." he said, glancing over his shoulder as Dru struggled to her feet.

"What about you?" she asked fearfully, not wanting to leave him, no matter how afraid she was.

"I've got to finish this, you and your sis won't be safe until I do. Now go home and wait for me there."

She shook her head. "I'm not going without you."

Spike growled and vamped out, causing Dawn to shriek. "Go! Now!"

As Dawn scrambled to her feet, Dru wrestled Spike to the ground and began to slash at him with her nails. Spike bucked her off him and climbed to his feet. As the two vampires began to circle each other, Dawn ran outside but she didn't go home, she wasn't going anywhere until she was sure Spike was alright.

* * *

Buffy opened the front door. After a grueling hour-long drive home, her thoughts and emotions racing all the while, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with a good book. She dropped her keys on the table beside the front door, holding in her arm a bucket of fried chicken. "Hello? Anyone home? I brought fried foodstuffs!" she called.

When nobody answered her, she took the bucket to the kitchen, figuring Spike and Dawn must've gone out. Setting the chicken down on the table, she looked on the fridge for a note from her sister. All she found was a pile of playing cards on the table, and a mug by the sink, it's inner walls coated with dried blood.

"Yuck. You'd think he could rinse it out or something." she sighed, holding the cup under the running tap.

As a cool breeze blew through the back door, she shivered and frowned. Why would they leave the door open? Turning off the water, she dumped the mug out and went to close the door. Noticing the note, she ripped it off the window. _What a stupid place to leave it_. Her eyes trailed over the words and a gasp escaped her lips. Dropping the mug and note, she ran for the phone.

Hitting the speed dial, she called Giles.

"Hello."

"Giles, it's me. Listen--"

"Oh, Buffy, you're back. How was the trip?"

"Later. Right now, Dawn's been kidnapped by Dru, and Spike is out there somewhere, hopefully looking for her."

"Dru's back? Good lord, I hope Dawn's alright. You call Willow and Tara, and I'll call Xander and Anya. If Spike hasn't found Dru yet, we might have to take her on ourselves and we'll need all the help we can get."

Buffy agreed and they hung up the phone, proceeding to make their calls. Willow said she and Tara would be right over, and would gather some ingredients for some simple spells in case they needed to use them.

Giles however could not get through to Xander. He tried time and time again, but the tone just beeped that it was busy. Finally he gave up and grabbed his car keys; it would be quicker just to go pick him up and bring him back to Buffy's house.

Knocking on the apartment door, Anya let him in. "Oh no! Is something wrong at the shop?" she asked worriedly. "I've been on the phone with the bank's automated assistant, listening to my account balance repeatedly."

Giles shook his head. "Dawn's been kidnapped and we must act quickly. Is Xander around?"

"He had a rough day at work and went to bed a while ago. But he's going to wake up soon; we were planning to have sex."

Giles had long since been able to ignore Anya's regular sex comments, and was now quite immune to any talk of her and Xander's extra-curricular activities. "Well, could you please go wake him up? This is urgent."

"I can't, I have to take the garbage to the chute, but the bedroom's right over there." she said, pointing to a closed door as she carried a bag of trash out into the hallway.

"Well, hurry up, will you? We need to help Buffy." Giles sighed and made his way to the door briskly, knocking loudly and opening the door without waiting for a reply. He entered the room and froze mid-step. There was Xander. Lying on the bed, a few candles creating a soft glow to the room, holding a red rose between his teethbuck-naked.

Immediately he grabbed a pillow and covered himself up, pulling the rose from his teeth as Giles turned his back to the young man. "You're not Anya!"

"You're not sleeping!" Giles replied, his back still turned. "Hurry up and get dressed. Dawn's in danger and Buffy needs our help; Dru's in town. I'll be out in the living room." The Watcher started to leave the room when Xander's voice stopped him.

"Uh, Giles? Can we tell no one about this?"

"Gladly. I'm already trying to repress," he replied, and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "Why me?"

* * *

Spike ducked one of Dru's punches, dealing a swift kick to her chest and sending her stumbling back. The fight had been raging between for a while now and they were both sporting various cuts and scrapes. Neither of them seemed to be gaining the upper hand, however.

"You disgust me!" Dru spat as she lunged at him once more. "I thought I could help you, show the path you have wandered from, but you're truly lost."

"Things change, pet." he replied, and then grimaced as he realized he was using the exact same words that Angel had used to him when they had reunited in Sunnydale.

"I really am a bloody poof." he muttered to himself as he deflected a punch from Dru. She fell back and some of the candles illuminating the room toppled over. Seemingly only seconds later, the whole place was ablaze and Dru was screaming hysterically, reminded of the time Angel had set her on fire.

Spike grabbed hold of her arms and shook her roughly.

"Listen to me, Dru. It's over. Now we need to figure out a way to get out of here, and when we do I don't expect you to stick around. If you do I'll have to kill you, and you can be sure that if I don't, Buffy will."

"Don't need your help." Dru hissed with venom, pushing him away from her with disgust. Spike stumbled backwards, hitting one of the large support beams. With a low groan, the beam gave way, causing an entire section of the ceiling to collapse on top of Spike, burying him completely.

Dru began to laugh until she realized she was still trapped in a burning building. She frantically began to search for another way out.

* * *

"Why does there always have to be a fire?" Buffy sighed, removing her jacket and handing it to Xander. "I'm going in there to get Dawn and put an end to Dru once and for all."

"Buffy! I'm out here!" her sister yelled, running from the side of the burning building and embracing the Slayer. "How did you find it?"

"Location spell." Willow replied.

"But the huge flamey building helped." Tara added.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Buffy asked, smoothing the younger girl's hair and checking her arms and face for any cuts or scratches.

"I'm fine, Buffy, but Spike's still in there." she said, looking back at the fiery house.

Buffy followed her sister's gaze as a section of the roof caved in, a thick cloud of black smoke pouring out of the gap in the ceiling. "Okay, I'm going in to get him then. If Dru's in there, well, I'll chase her out, can you guys handle her?"

Without waiting for an answer, Buffy began to walk towards the house, realizing immediately that she couldn't move her legs. She looked down and saw that grass, weeds, and vines had grown over her shoes and wound themselves around her legs to her knees. "What the hell?" she whispered and turned to Willow. "Get these things off of me. Spike needs help."

"Look, Buffy, the house is falling apart. It's too late to save him."

"So you're suggesting letting him die? I can't believe that, Will." Buffy frowned.

"Maybe he's already out and went after Drusilla, we don't know that." Xander offered.

"He's not, he would've come and found me. I haven't seen either of them come out yet, so they must both be in there." Dawn said, tears brimming her eyes.

Buffy looked at her sister, then back at her legs. She frantically began to tear at the vines, ripping the grass from its roots as she tried to pull her feet out of the tangle of greenery. "What about the fire department? Are they gonna show up and stop this?"

"I doubt anyone lives out this far to even witness the fire and report it," she heard her Watcher say. She felt his hand on her shoulder and his tone became gentler. "Buffy, if you go in there, you might not make it back out."

She turned to face him with a slightly sardonic smile. "Well, I always have you guys to bring me back, now don't I?"

Giles frowned and stepped back as Buffy resumed pulling at the weeds, smiling as she freed one foot, then the other. She looked back at the two Wiccas. "I don't think you want to try that again." she said before taking off toward the building. Dawn screamed after her sister to stop as the building collapsed completely, sending billions upon billions of sparks flying every which way. Fiery debris exploded onto the ground as the walls and ceiling gave out, the thick, black smoke swirling into the night air.

Buffy stopped running and stared at the huge pile of fiery rubble before her, shielding her face from the extreme heat, even though she was still meters away. Trying to convince herself the tears streaming down her cheeks were from the heat and brightness on her eyes but failing miserably, she sank down to her knees, her legs no longer sturdy enough to hold her own weight. He had come there to save Dawn. And this time, he had. But it didn't ease the pain of knowing Spike was gone. _At least he went down fighting_, Buffy thought, glancing over at her sister who stared intensely at the hot flames._ My hero._

Dawn soon joined her sister, kneeling down beside her and wrapping her arms around her. Buffy clung to her sister's arm, still staring blankly at what used to be someone's home. As Dawn cried on the Slayer's shoulder, they rocked back and forth slightly, the blonde soothingly running her fingers through the brunette's long hair. Mourning together in this fashion for the second time in their lives. This time over a soulless vampire with a loving heart.

The group stood behind them silent. Not knowing what to do or say, just standing. And they stayed that way until the fire died down and the embers glowed their last, leaving a smoky pile of charcoal and soot, still emitting the blistering heat of the fire even from the lengthy distance they were sitting at.

The two sisters wiped their eyes and stood shakily, realizing how dark everything was compared to the bright flames. "Let's go home, Dawnie." the Slayer said softly.

The teenager nodded and looked back once more at the soot still sprinkling down on the ground, wondering if some of it was her hero.

* * *

Sleep eluded Buffy that night. Try as she might, she couldn't settle down; every time she closed her eyes she could see Spike gazing at her with that look of total love in his eyes, and she could hear his voice talking to her gently, comforting her. With a sob it finally hit her, Spike was gone, and she was never going to see him again.

"Buffy?"

Raising her head, she saw her sister hovering in the doorway, clutching a blanket.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Dawn asked with a sniffle. 

Buffy nodded and moved over to one side of the bed so that there was room for two. Once Dawn was lying down, she wrapped her arms around her sister as she wept.

"I miss him." Dawn whimpered as she cried.

"Me too." Buffy said softly, allowing her own silent tears to fall. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they both drifted off to sleep, still clinging to each other.

* * *

As Buffy entered Spike's crypt, she noticed with a pang that she could still almost feel his presence. There was an air of death about the place, but at the same time a feeling of comfort. She remembered the number of nights she had spent here with Spike, just talking about whatever was on her mind or listening to him talk about meaningless nothings to help her relax. He always seemed to know the right things to say and when to say them, even if it pissed her off at first. At the end of the day, he was always right, like he knew her better than she knew herself.

Climbing down the ladder, just as she had done the day before, she glanced over at his empty bed, the sheets still rumpled from when he'd got up. Tentatively she sat down, it smelled of him so much; she didn't want to leave.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks and this time she didn't hold back her sobs. Alone in his bed she grieved the man who had loved her, had been a friend to her, and who she thought of as a friend despite everything.

"Missing me, luv?"

Her head shot up at the sound of the gentle yet unmistakable voice. Sure enough, Spike stood at the foot of the bed, gazing down at her.

Jumping to her feet, she threw herself into his arms and before she knew it she was covering his face with kisses, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"Spike! Oh God, I thought you were dead."

He pulled back and winked at her. "I am dead, pet."

Turning away from her, he began to climb the ladder to the top part of his crypt.

"Where are you going?" Buffy called, climbing up after him.

When she reached the top she found that the crypt was empty.

"Spike?" she called hesitantly. "Where are you?"

There was no answer but she saw that the door was open and went outside to look for him.

A thick fog had now enveloped the whole cemetery and Buffy could barely see more than a foot in front of her.

"Spike?" she called again. "Are you out here?"

"Buffy." His voice was so faint that she couldn't even be sure she'd heard him. It was little more than a breeze.

"Spike? Where are you? I can't see you." If anything, the fog seemed to have grown thicker.

"Buffy, you have to find me," His voice was clearer now, and sounded urgent. "I need you."

She began to run through the gravestones, searching for where the voice was coming from. "Spike, keep talking. I'm trying to find you."

"Goodbye, Buffy." a voice whispered in her ear.

"Spike! No! Don't leave"

"me!" With startled gasp, Buffy found herself sitting bolt upright in bed, Dawn still sleeping next to her. Glancing at her clock, she noticed that it had only been about an hour since she'd fallen asleep. She sighed and ran a clammy hand through her hair. It had seemed so real.

_Buffy, you have to find me._

She thought back over the events in her dream, it must have meant something. Slayer dreams usually did. What if

She leaned over and shook Dawn awake. Her sister groaned and rolled over, sitting up when she saw the look on Buffy's face.

"What is it?"

"I think Spike is still alive."

* * *

"Buffy, are you sure?" Dawn asked as they made their way back to what was left of the house, armed with shovels. It hadn't taken them long to dress and pull the digging equipment out of the basement before they'd headed out.

"No, I'm not," Buffy replied, quickening her pace. "But we have to be sure, right? If there's any chance he's still in there we have to try, right?"

Dawn nodded and tried to match pace with her sister, she hoped more than anything that Buffy was right, but at the same time she wasn't sure she could face the fact that Spike really was goneagain. Losing Spike had almost been like losing a brother, and it hurt almost as much as it had when Buffy had died.

"We're here." Buffy announced, tearing Dawn from her thoughts. They were now standing in front of what was little more than a smoldering pile of rubble. Looking at it, it was difficult to see how anyone could have survived inside, but neither girl was ready to give up on Spike yet.

"Use the shovels," Buffy instructed. "It's probably still hot from the fire."

Dawn nodded and began to dig at the smaller pieces while Buffy used her Slayer strength to heft the larger ones. It was hard work and after half an hour, they were both sweating and aching, the still fading heat from the fire not doing anything to help. Dawn was starting to give up hope, they'd found no trace of Spike and in amongst all this soot, there was no way of telling if he'd been dusted or not. Further away, Buffy grunted as she lifted yet another beam, finding nothing underneath.

With a sigh, Dawn continued digging until something caught her eye, something pale in amongst the dark debris. It was a hand, scratched, sooty and bloody, with the nails painted black.

"Buffy," Dawn said slowly, hardly able to believe what she was seeing. "I think I found something."

Her sister hurried over and looked down at where Dawn was staring. Seconds later she was frantically pulling at the debris around the hand, not caring that it was burning her slightly. Dawn began to help and soon enough they had managed to uncover the rest of Spike. He was unconscious, one side of his face covered with blood from a deep head wound. Buffy scanned him for signs of other injuries and noticed that one of his legs and one of his hands were pretty badly mangled. He might not be dust, but he was far from unhurt.

"Do you think we should move him?" Dawn asked with a trembling voice, the extent of Spike's injuries not lost on her. "We might hurt him even more."

"We can't leave him here," Buffy replied, unable to look away from him. "The sun will be up in a couple of hours. If we take him home and get him cleaned up, I think his vampire healing will take care of the rest."

Dawn nodded and moved to Spike's feet as Buffy slipped her hands under his arms. Together they carried him the short distance back to their house.

* * *

As the two girls struggled to carry Spike up the stairs, they were grateful for once that Willow and Tara had moved out. They really didn't want to explain this right now, not until they were sure Spike was going to be ok. Setting him down on what had been the Wiccas' room up until recently, Dawn hurried to grab a first-aid kit while Buffy checked him over more thoroughly to see exactly where he was hurt. Aside from the head wound, broken leg and smashed hand, the rest of the wounds were fairly superficial cuts and scrapes. She gently pulled his arms from the sleeves of his duster, trying her hardest not to agitate his broken hand, and pulled his shirt over his head. The scratches on his chest and back were minimal, his leather duster having taken most of the beating.

As Dawn returned with the medical supplies, the two sisters set about fixing Spike as well as they could. Buffy set the bones in his hand, wrapping it tightly and allowing his healing skills to do the rest, while Dawn gently wiped the blood from his face and patched up his head wound. When they were done, Buffy made sure the curtains were drawn tightly and the two of them sat down on the bed.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Dawn asked as she watched him, letting out a small yawn.

"I hope so. Look, I can stay up and watch him; you try and get some sleep. I'll come get you as soon as he wakes up."

"Promise?"

"Promise." she said, hugging her sister. As Dawn closed the door after she left, Buffy looked down at Spike. "It's a good thing you aren't awake to see this, Spike, but I've got to set that leg." she said, removing his boots.

* * *

Spike hurt all over and for once he was glad; pain meant that he wasn't dust. He also realized he was lying on some sort of soft surface, which also meant he wasn't in the abandoned house anymore; someone had pulled him out.

"Spike?" a voice whispered softly. "Are you okay?"

He smiled. Buffy. He opened his eyesor at least he thought he'd opened his eyes. Everything was black. He blinked a couple of times, still nothing.

"Buffy? What time is it?" Maybe it was the middle of the night.

"A little after ten in the morning, why?"

Ok, he wasn't going to panic. Maybe Dru's punches had made his eyes swell shut like they had when Glory had tortured him. Reaching up he felt his face, nope no swelling there.

"Bloody hell." he whispered.

"What? What is it?" Buffy's voice was starting to sound panicked now. He turned his head to where her voice was coming from.

"Luv, I can't see."

"What?" He heard her move and felt the bed shift as she sat down beside him. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Fifteen!" he snapped. "I just told you, I can't bloody see."

"What's going on?" Spike turned his head as he heard Dawn's voice coming from another part of the room. He sighed. _Great another one looking in on the freak_

"Dawn, can you go and call Giles? We need his help."

"No we don't," Spike argued, sitting up and wincing as his wounds made their presence known. "I'm not having everyone feeling sorry for the poor neutered vampire."

He felt Buffy's hand and on his cheek and he jerked his head away.

"Spike, we'll fix this, I promise. Just let us help. Let me call Giles."

He sighed and closed his eyes, not that it made any difference. It wasn't like calling the Watcher was going to make things any worse; he doubted it could get any worse.

"Fine, if it'll make you feel better, call him."

* * *

"Well, he's on his way over with his books," Buffy said, hanging up the phone. "And if we're having company, you should look presentable."

"I can't look at anything." Spike grumbled.

"Oh, stop it now. Moping isn't going to get your vision back, Giles and his trusty books will," she said, trying to inspire hope. "Now I'll help you stand up; your leg sort of broke."

"Sort of? Wha--I can't see, Slayer, how am I supposed to walk?"

"I didn't say 'walk', I said 'stand'," she sighed. "I'm going to help you walk. Are all men as babyish as this?"

Mumbling something quietly, he threw the covers back and slowly and shakily got to his feet, leaning on his good leg and feeling Buffy's strong hands on his arms to steady him. "It's okay, I gotcha."

"Um, Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Nibblet around?" he asked warily.

"She's downstairs getting you some blood." she replied.

"And is it just me or is it a tad drafty in here? Because I suggest you get me my jacket before she comes upstairs and sees a whole new side of me."

"Um, sorry, I had to set your leg, and your jeans"

"As long as you enjoyed the show, Slayer." he said, smirking just for her. Buffy was almost glad he couldn't see her blush--almost--as she grabbed his duster off the back of a chair and helped him slide his arms into the sleeves. As she moved around him, her hair brushed over his chest, and he caught her scent--strawberries and vanilla.

Surrounded in her scent, feeling her caring touch, his mind soared until he heard Dawn coming up the stairs and snatched his duster shut. And he hoped Buffy hadn't seen just what her presence did to himbut at least he knew his important parts were still working.

She turned so she was standing to the left of him, her right hand around his back and on his right arm, her left hand on his left arm. "Okay, now slowly walk forward, and turn left now." she spoke as she guided him around the bed.

Dawn met them at the doorway and handed Buffy the mug of blood. "Thanks, Dawn. Um, can you go downstairs and wait for Giles?" she asked her sister.

"Why, so you can get Spike naked and take advantage of him in his fragile state?" she smirked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You've been watching too much TV. Now, please?"

"All right, all right." she huffed and descended the stairs.

Buffy led Spike to the bathroom, albeit against his will, and the more he protested being given a bath, the firmer she becameand the firmer he became as well. He pulled his jacket tighter.

Much to his chagrin, when they reached the bathroom, it was already hot and humid, which meant the water would be niceand hotand wetand the Slayer would be bathing himand, oh God, he couldn't let her see his current state, it would embarrass the hell out of him.

"Look, I don't need a supervisor, I'm all growed up." he said, imitating a small child, making her laugh, the sound echoing off the bathroom walls was music to his ears.

"Spike, you don't even know where the soot is to clean off, plus you can't get your bandages wet or I'll have to change them again."

"Changeagain?!" he nearly yelled. "Couldn't get enough of me the first time, eh Slayer?"

"They were bloody"

"So you kept the covers off thenjust to keep an eye on the bandages, I'm sure." he said cynically.

Buffy blushed bright red and huffed. "I was trying to help," Yeah right, her inner voice whispered. "And for your information I wasn't all that interested in looking," Liar. "And it was for your own good that I changed the bandages. If you'd gotten blood on the sheets I would've had to have hurt you."

"Right, whatever. Can you at least give a bloke a bit of privacy?"

Buffy sighed and turned around. "Okay, I'm facing the wall."

Spike shed his jacket and eased himself into the water, resting his injured leg on the side out of the water. Bubbles? She put bloody bubbles in the water? Well at least they would give him privacy from the Slayer's wandering eyes. As the hot water soothed his skin he relaxed against the wall, gathering the bubbles in the general direction above his abdomen. He feigned an annoyed sigh. "All right, where's the soap?"

Buffy kneeled on the tiled floor beside the tub as she dipped the bar of white soap into the water. Hurriedly, he tried to grab her hand. Reacting quickly, she pulled her hand back. "What's your problem? Soap needs water to work, you know."

If Spike could've blushed, he most certainly would have. How was he supposed to know what her hand was doing in the water? Although he wouldn't mind if she offered to give him

"Spike, look at me," she broke through his train of thought, cringing at her words. "Sorry, I didn't mean"

"It's okay." He looked over in the direction of her voice, wanting desperately to see her face. She looked at his eyes, searching for her. He looked so lost and Buffy felt even more determined to help him. Tears brimmed her eyes as he looked at her and through her at the same time.

"Buffy?" he asked, unsure of what she was thinking or where she was before she leaned down to place a calming kiss on his lips.

Spike started, surprised to feel her soft lips on his own but raised his head to kiss her back. A chaste kiss, one that lasted only a few seconds, but felt like an eon. Buffy broke the kiss gently and put a hand to his cheek. "I'll help you find your way homeyour way back to me." she whispered tenderly.

He smiled softly before he felt a soapy washcloth wiping gently at his neck, washing the soot off as he heard Buffy sniffle back her tears. Leaning his head against the wall behind him he closed his eyes, though it made no difference to him, and let her take care of him.

* * *

Spike woke to find himself being shaken gently. He could feel the water still surrounding him so he knew the bath and the kiss hadn't been a dream. Unfortunately, neither had the incapacitating darkness he saw. He'd been in darkness before, but even then he could see with the help of his vampirically enhanced sight, but not even that could help him now. He was consumed by the pitch-black void, unable to escape, drowning in it until Buffy's beautiful voice cut through the darkness, giving him a sliver of light he couldn't see, but he felt it.

"Spike, Giles and the gang are here. We've been researching for a while now. You fell asleep when I was cleaning you up and I figured I'd let you sleep."

Spike nodded and sat forward while Buffy playfully ruffled his damp hair with a towel. He'd slept through a shampoo too? He must've been more tired than he thought. "So, what have you found?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his sightless eyes.

"Well, we haven't been through all the books yet; Giles went back to get more."

"So no luck yet?" he asked dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Spike. But I'm going to help you until we do find a way to cure it."

He hid his disappointment with a smile. "Hey, well, the cure's always in the last book you read." he said, trying to sound optimistic but failing miserably.

She helped him stand and wrapped the towel around his waist. Buffy drained the sooty water as he stepped out of the tub, his foot catching on the edge, causing him to stumble forward. Her natural reflexes caught him and she helped him steady himself. Angry at his blindness and embarrassed at his clumsiness, he pushed her away. "I don't need your help," he growled. "You don't need to smother me. I know what a bloody towel is for."

"Spike--"

"No, don't 'Spike' me. I'm blind now, that's just great. I'm going to unlive the rest of my unlife without being able to see anything. Why don't you just stake me? I'm bloody useless now! Can't see, can't bitewhat a sorry excuse for a vampire."

Buffy grabbed his arms and held him still. "Look, we will find a cure, there has to be a cure. Vampires don't just wake up blind. It could be trauma or something, which means there might be a chance it'll heal. And until then you have to stay strong and not fall to pieces," she said, fighting back her tears. "That's my job."

Spike brought his hands to her cheeks and looked down at her. She slipped her arms around his back and held him tight as he returned the embrace. They stood there for several moments until a very unsubtle 'ahem' ripped their attention away from each other. Buffy turned to see Dawn standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Dawn." Buffy said gently.

Spike double-checked to see if his towel was securely fastened around his waist before greeting her. "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite little Platelet."

"Um, I'm over here, Spike." she said, hating the way he faced a different direction, thinking that's where the door was.

He hid the pain from his expression with a smirk. "Right then, what news have you got to deliver to me?"

"I was just thinking how your crypt might not be the ideal place for you now that" her voice trailed off.

"You can say it, Bit. Now that I'm blind." he said with a small smile.

"Well, anyways, I was thinking now that we have the extra bedroom, I think you should stay with us until we figure out what's going on." she finished.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm a vampire, I've got my hearing and my sense of smell and I'm always on edge, ready for a good brawl."

"Spike, you couldn't catch my hand that was two feet away from your face. I think Dawn's right."

"But--"

"No buts. There will be no butting under my roof." Buffy said with a grin. He could hear it in her voice and found himself grinning back at her.

"Well, if you're going to twist my arm"

* * *

Buffy entered the living room, carrying a warm mug of blood for Spike. She said down next to him on the couch and put the mug into his hands. He smiled gratefully and drank it down quickly. After Buffy set the empty mug on the table, she snuggled up to him, playing with a button on his shirt. "How's your hand doing?"

"Better. I can move it pretty much painlessly nowthe muscles and tendons are a little stiff, though. It'll probably be finished healing by tomorrow."

"That's good." she sighed, planting her feet on the other side of his legs so her knees rested against his chest. She was scrunched up like a little Buffy-ball as Spike wrapped his arms around her. Nuzzling her face into his neck, they sat still for a few moments, enjoying each other's company.

Spike grew agitated and picked Buffy up, setting her beside him on the couch. "I can't sit here anymore. I need to get up and do somethingbe of some use." he said, standing up as Buffy did too.

"Do you need something? Because I can get it for you." she offered.

"No, Buffy, I just want to, I dunno, walk around, even." he sighed in frustration.

"Well, here, I'll help you so you don't bump--"

"That's exactly what I mean, Slayer! I'm in the wayjust an inconvenience to you and Nibblet."

"No, Spike, we just want to help you." she said softly.

"More like feel sorry for me. 'Oh poor Spike, he's injured. We feel so sorry for him since he needs help.' I'm not a bloody toddler! It's just like when I was in the wheelchair, Dru brought me dogs to feed fromdogs!" he said, pacing in between the coffee table and the couch, where he knew nothing would be in his way. "And it's bad enough that you help me in and out of the bath--"

"It's only been twice, Spike. A couple days ago when you were covered in soot, and then this morning."

"And what about next time? You planning on helping me out then, too? Thanks, but no thanks."

Buffy looked at him, pain and anger etched in his face, confusion on her own. She thought she'd been helping him adjust to a life without vision, but he'd gotten the impression she pitied him and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

There was a knock at the door and Spike noticeably started, growling in anger as he became embarrassed for doing so.

Giles entered the house, a grim look on his face, and Buffy knew. Her heart sank as he walked into the living room where they stood. He didn't have to say a word and Buffy's head dropped to look at her hands.

"Well?" Spike asked, waiting for someone to say something. "Who's here and what do you want?"

"Uh, Spike, it's me." Giles said, removing his glasses and cleaning them.

"Oh, so you've got some news then, Watcher?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, yes, we've been through all the books I could find on vampires and demons regarding blindness"

"And?" Spike became impatient. "From the tone of your voice and the lengthy pauses, I'm guessing either A: it wasn't in the books, or B: there's no way to get my sight back. So stop with the drama and tell me."

"We didn't find anything," he replied, Spike sighed dejectedly and Giles continued. "But it doesn't mean it's not curable. It could heal by itself or--"

"Right, I've heard the speeches." he said with a dismissive wave of his hand and sat back down on the couch.

Buffy turned to face her Watcher. "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks for nothing." Spike grumbled.

"Look, Spike," Giles began gently. "I know it may not be much comfort to you, but I know what it's like to be blind, to feel inadequate among friends--"

"Not helping." Spike said dully.

"But I want you to know that, well, I'm here for you, if you need something, or if there's anything I can do for you."

"Thanks, Watcher, but you'd better stop; my eyes are getting misty." the vampire sighed, bored.

Buffy gave Giles an 'I'm sorry' look and he nodded. "Well, I'll be on my way then. See you two tomorrow." he said, walking toward the front door.

"Bye, Giles." she said before he closed the door behind him.

"It wouldn't hurt to be nice, Spike." Buffy said quietly, turning to face him. "I know you're upset, and I'm sure being blind isn't fun. We've researched for days, Willow did that detection spell, which didn't pan out, but I think I can help you."

"You've helped enough."

Buffy sat down beside him, running a hand through his platinum curls. "We'll make a deal. I'll help you train, to fight using your other senses, concentrate on your hearing and your sense of smell, sensing predators and other things around you, stuff like that."

"And what's the deal?"

"You stop moping around and once you've gotten your skills honed, you just might be able to accompany me on patrol."

Spike looked in her direction, not believing her words. "Really, Slayer? You'd let me fight with you?"

"Maybe. Depends on if you can tell the difference between me and a vampI don't exactly like getting staked in the heart."

"Buffy, I'd know your scent anywhere. It's like nothing I've ever" his voice trailed off and he smiled. "Well, I'm probably boring you."

She brought his hand to her cheek so he could feel her smiling. Slowly, he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips, not wanting to overstep the bounds of their previous kiss.

After they parted, she smiled again. "So, why don't we start you on your training tonight? We can head over to the Magic Box at sundown and ask Giles for training tips."

"Sounds like a plan, Slayer, as long as it's you that I get to pin to the mat and not the Watcher."

* * *

"Close your eyes." Buffy instructed.

Giles had given her some basic ideas on how to train with Spike, and had then decided to leave them to it. He was certain that Spike wouldn't want an audience and Buffy could always call him if she needed any further help or advice.

"Close my eyes?" Spike asked incredulously. "I'm bloody blind, what difference does it make whether my eyes are open or not?"

"Trust me," Buffy replied patiently, knowing Spike was finding this difficult. It was like learning to fight all over again. "It'll help you to focus."

With a sigh, Spike did as he was told and Buffy began to slowly circle him.

"Alright, I want you to focus on your other senses and then try and catch me."

Spike shook his head. "This is so stupid."

Buffy stopped circling and glared at him, even though he couldn't see her. "Well, if you're going to have that attitude, we're not going to get anywhere. We can easily go back home and you can give Angel a run for his money on the brooding scale."

The mention of Angel's name was enough to do the trick. Spike closed his eyes again and began to concentrate. Her scent was all around him, making it difficult to pinpoint her location. He then focused on what he could hear, her heartbeat and occasionally her feet padding on the mat. He held out his hands and began to feel around for her

"Try again," she encouraged. "Remember, you're not going to hurt me so the chip won't go off."

Spike nodded, focusing as Buffy circled him again. He felt a tingle behind him and spun around, reaching out and grabbing her. With a grunt Buffy toppled to the ground, pulling him down with her.

"You got me." she grinned from underneath him, leaning up to kiss him gently.

With a sad smile Spike only wished her words were true, but he knew he'd never have her, not in the way he wanted. It was even less likely now that he was helpless, but a small part of him still held on to the hope that maybe someday her feelings would change.

* * *

As time passed, Spike became more adept at both fighting and defending himself, and he couldn't be happier. Finally he didn't feel like a useless lump, he could help again. Buffy had been reluctant to let him patrol with her at first, but he'd reminded her that she'd made a deal and finally she gave in. She insisted on sticking close to him though, just in case something happened. He could deal with that. In fact, he quite liked it.

* * *

It was finally nighttime as Spike sat outside on the back porch enjoying a well-earned cigarette. That day's training at the magic shop had kept him inside, out of the sun, and away from his cigsBuffy saw to that. She didn't want him polluting the training room with second-hand smoke.

She was out patrolling tonight, and as much as he loved accompanying her for long walks and rough fights, tonight he wanted a break from fighting, just relax, have a smoke, and clean out the cupboards of anything edible.

Crushing the cigarette in the ashtray Buffy had given him so he didn't leave the butts everywhere, he made his way inside the house, now knowing where all the furniture was, and how many steps apart everything washe'd walked into the walls enough times to learn to count as he moved about the house. Closing the door behind him, he heard distinct noisessoft breathing, a heartbeat, andhumming? He sniffed the air lightly, immediately knowing it wasn't Buffy or Dawn. Xander and Anya wouldn't be around this time of night, and the two Wiccas were at the Bronze.

He calmed his senses and focused on the location of the being. It was in the kitchen with him, but it hadn't noticed him being there, so the lights were probably turned off. He followed where his senses took him, moving quickly and quietly toward the intruder.

When he could feel the stranger only a few feet away from him, he grabbed at it, knowing instantly it was a human boy when it let out a confused 'hey!' and its arms began flailing around. He grasped at Spike's arm, which was locked around his neck, holding him in a headlock.

"Who the hell are you?" Spike yelled. "And what are you doing here?" The boy struggled and choked in Spike's tight grasp, not tight enough, however, to harm him.

Hearing the struggle, another body entered the room and Spike recognized it instantly as being Dawn. "Get out of here, Dawn!"

"Spike!" she yelled, flicking the kitchen light on and running up to the tangled duo. Tearing his arms off of the young man, she pulled him away from the blonde vampire. "Spike, leave him alone!"

"You know this guy?" Spike asked, looking in her direction.

"Spike, this is my, uh, boyfriend, Todd. Todd, this is my sister's psychotic boyfriend, Spike." Dawn introduced them.

Todd held his hand to Spike as they were introduced, but the vampire just looked at his girlfriend. Dawn quickly put his hand down and shook her head, then mouthed the words 'he's blind'.

"Well? What the hell is he doing here, Nibblet?"

"He's getting some sodas," she said coolly. "I thought you were out with Buffy."

"So you brought the bloke home, at night, alone, assuming nobody was here with you?" he asked angrily.

"Uh, maybe I should go." Todd said, feeling very uncomfortable in the middle of the argument.

Spike turned to look at him. "Yeah, you do that." he said smugly.

He turned around and paced the kitchen angrily as Dawn said goodbye at the front door. She returned to the kitchen, preparing for Spike to yell at her for hours until Buffy came home. "Buffy said I could have him over."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she just neglected to mention the fact that you'd be here."

"And just what did you and _Todd _expect to do without supervision?" the vampire asked.

"Nothing! We were just gonna watch TV or something."

"Or something?"

"Not what you think." she replied quickly.

"And what do I think?"

"I don't know, but I think I'm not old enough to think what you might be thinking," Dawn said, trying to dodge her way out of the conversation. "Nothing would've happened, Spike."

"Nibblet, you don't know teenage boys." he persisted.

"Okay, Mr. My-Teenage-Years-Were-Over-A-Hundred-Years-Ago, tell me about teenage boys." she said, sitting down at the table.

"Well, for one thing they're" Spike's voice trailed off, trying to think of an appropriate answer. "They only have one thing on their minds. And that's girls. And when they like a girl and she likes him back, they expect things."

"Like?" Dawn goaded, knowing this was a touchy subject for him. She was sure he'd never done the big brother 'teenage boy intentions' lecture before. Should she tell him that both Buffy and her mother already went through this ordeal with her?

"Like, um"

Nah. It was too much fun watching Spike suffer.

"Sex?" Dawn asked simply, grinning as the vampire stuttered his way out of his shock.

"Well, uh, you see, um" as Spike searched for the words, he began pacing again, scratching his head. "It's like this, Nibblet: boys are evil. They're bad and evil and want things from girls -- innocent girls like you -- that they can brag about to their friends. And if the girls don't give them those things, sometimes they pretend they did, or sometimes they take them anyway. So you always have to be careful around them. They're sneaky. And if you give them an inch, they'll expect a mile."

"Right, Spike, I got it now. Boys evil," Dawn said sternly, then a smile crept its way across her face and she began giggling. "You know, when Mom gave me the speech last year, she was much more calm about it, although you seemed to handle dodging the word 'sex' better than she did. Then when Buffy sat me down and told me about boys last week, she didn't use as many ums, but she gave horrible examples. So, your overall performance rates three and a half stars out of five, next to mom's two and a half and Buffy's three."

"You mean you let me go through all that just for the entertainment value?" Spike asked incredulously.

"Of course! You don't think Buffy would let me have a boy in the house without the seminar first, do you? Hello? Have you met my sister? I think the whole speech is a rite of passage, anyway. Every girl hears about it one way or another. Which makes me wonder, do boys get lectured about what girls expect? Like, do their fathers sit them down and say, 'girls expect you to put the toilet seat down, but don't give in' or 'be sure to leave your clothes all over the house' or something?"

Spike leaned against the island counter, befuddled. He'd gone through the whole speech, worried as hell, wondering why he felt it was his responsibility to warn her about the devious minds of young men, and she'd already heard it before. Twice! As he ran the night's event over in his head, something suddenly struck him, and he smiled.

"Spike? Are you alright?" she asked when he didn't move for five straight minutes. He didn't blink, he didn't breathe, he didn't even twitch a muscle, and it began to freak Dawn out.

"Sodoes Buffy really call me her boyfriend?"

* * *

"I don't see why we keep training, Slayer, I can fight now, my skills are topnotch, honed to perfec--"

Spike's words were cut off as Buffy crouched down and swept her leg behind Spike's ankles, bringing him onto the ground flat on his back. She crawled up to him and pinned his shoulders to the mat. "Gotcha!" she panted. "Too cocky!"

He quickly flipped her over and pinned her to the mat, holding her down while she struggled to get free. "Now who's too cocky?"

"Right, right, I get your point, now lemme up."

He stood and offered a hand to help her up, which she gratefully accepted. Another night found the pair sparring after-hours in the back room of the Magic Box, the only light provided by the moonbeams entering through a few dusty windows. "The reason we keep training, Spike, is not only to improve our skills and instincts, but to keep them at their best." Quickly, she grabbed his arms from the front and hooked her leg around the back of his knees, tipping him backwards so he tripped and fell to the mat.

"Plus, you have yet to kick my ass." she laughed.

She removed her black blindfold, which she wore occasionally to work on her own tracking skills, and walked toward the bench, grabbing her bottle of water and taking a long drink. They'd only been working out for twenty minutes and already he'd beaten her four out of six times. Pretty soon he'd be able to live on his own again. He might not need her at all anymore.

Of course he needed her. He'd always need her, why didn't she know that? Or is that was she was worried about? He knew something was up, however, her attitude had changed drastically from when they started sparring to the first time he pinned her tonight. Something was up, and he had to find out what it was.

"So," he began conversationally, and maybe a little too casually. "I guess after a few more training sessions, I'll be able to handle my own."

"I guess," she answered, equally as casual, replacing the cap on her water and setting it back on the bench. "I knew once you let me help you train that you'd be back on your feet in no time."

"And I guess I won't be needing to stay in your mum's old room anymore," he shrugged, inching towards her unknowingly. "I could probably move back to my crypt."

"Probably." she murmured, slowly moving in his direction unconsciously.

As they neared each other, Spike's doubts pushed their way to the front of his mind. "And you most likely wouldn't need me on patrol anymore." he ventured, his voice deep and sensuous.

"Most likely," she whispered, then stopped. "Waitwhat?"

Spike halted in place and swallowed nervously.

"How could you think that?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Not 'nothing'. That's not 'nothing' face."

"Look, Slayer, I know that you've been letting me tag along so I don't sit at home and mope around feeling sorry for myself. And now that I'm capable of fighting, you won't have to spend every moment with me so I don't kabob myself with a pencil. No more pity parties for Spike."

"Is that what you think I've been doing?" she asked in disbelief. "Training with you day in and day out so I can get you out of the way?"

"Isn't it?"

"Of course not!" she protested. "I trained with you so I couldget the old Spike back. I missed you, you knoweven that cocky smirk. You seemed so sad and I wanted to make you feel better. And the only way I knew how was to give you your self-righteous attitude back," she teased. "To up your confidence in kicking ass."

Spike stood silent for a moment. "Okay, so I stopped brooding, but what now? You'll come knocking at my door when you need me?"

"I don't get why you're doing this." Buffy said, her voice small.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"You've got your defenses up and you're blaming me for God knows what. I wish you'd just tell me what you're thinking."

"You wanna know, eh? Well, here's what I'm thinking so listen up. I'm thinking you trained me so I can help you fight when you need it and stay out of your way when you don't. I'm thinking you trained me so you can go back to treating me like you used to and I'll be able to tough it out. And I'm thinking you trained me to get me out of your way because I love you and you don't want to love me back."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"Because I know you. I know your history and your heart. You've been stepped on by love and you're afraid it'll happen again," he took a tentative step toward her, feeling her so close yet so far. "Listen, pet, I would never hurt you. I can't even think about it without feeling gut-wrenchingly sick inside. And I know they're just words, but believe me when I say I love you with my entire being. Opening your heart to someone is always risky; you never know what might happen. But staying closed up behind those walls you built around yourself is riskier because chances are you won't find love, and you won't get loved either. All I'm asking for is a chance. And I don't expect you to love me right away. I don't even expect you to love me at all. But I'd like you to try."

Buffy listened to his words in silence, tears making their way down her face. "You don't get a chance, and I don't have to try, Spike." she said softly.

His head dropped down. He was hoping his speech might make her see things differently. Maybe help her decide that it wasn't so bad learning to love again, or at least trying to. He looked up in her direction and gave her a small smile. "Right then. I'll see you around, Slayer." he said, turning away from her and walking to the door, grabbing his duster from where he left it on the corner of the mat and shrugging it on.

"Spike?" she called after him. He stopped walking as he reached the door, dropping his hand from the doorknob and turning to face her, his eyes and expression blank. She slowly walked up to him, stopping only a few feet away from where he stood. "You didn't let me finish."

"So finish." he said gently.

"The reason you don't get a chancethe reason I don't have to try and love youis becauseI already do."

The news hit Spike like a ton of bricks and he stood numb from shock. She loved him. The Slayer, the woman of his dreams, the only hint of light in his pitch-black world, loved him, a soulless vampire. She stepped closer to him, putting a warm hand to his cheek.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her palm as he brought his hand up to cover hers, their fingers slowly entwining as he brought her hand down beside them, and leaned forward to kiss her.

Standing on her toes, she met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed, his hands sliding over the curve of her hips and around her back, picturing her body in his mind. Her tongue gently slipped along his lips, and he parted them slightly, allowing her to deepen the kiss, letting her set the boundaries as he had so many times before. She took his hands in hers and pulled him toward the mat, sliding off his duster as she did so. Breaking the kiss for only moments, she pulled his black shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor.

Running her hands over his chest and over his shoulders, she let him remove her tank top, tossing it aside, her bra soon following it. Sliding her shoes off, she removed her track pants and thong underwear, letting the fabric collect around her ankles then kicking it aside. Taking his hands in hers once more, she placed them on her body, letting him 'see' her.

His hands slowly roamed over her body, gently caressing and massaging her silky skin as he knelt down, placing light kisses on her stomach as his hands slid down her tanned legs. She sank to her knees as well, placing her hands on either side of his neck and pulling him forward as she laid back, his body covering hers.

Between fevered kisses, he removed his boots and jeans and made love to her. Slowly and passionately, again and again, showing her how much he loved her with each kiss, each caress, and each whispered word.

They lay together afterward, happily sated and snuggled together under the warmth of Spike's duster, which was clearly not enough to cover the both of them, whispering as they talked secretly to one another, as if they thought someone might be listening.

As the sun's first rays peeked over the horizon, the room lit up, and Buffy knew that Anya would be in the shop in a few hours to open for business. She peered down at the vampire as she lay on her side to the left of his body, her head propped on her elbow, an indescribable smile on her face. It was the happiest she'd felt sincewell, she couldn't remember a happier moment. She knew he wasn't sleeping; she could see him struggling not to smile back up at her. Leaning down to whisper something in his ear, his eyes flew open in surprise. "Slayer!" he scolded, flipping her over and pressing her into the mat. "Didn't think you had it in you to talk dirty."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close, kissing him softly and nibbling gently on his lower lip, causing him to emit a low purr of contentment. "I love you, Buffy." he whispered into her skin as he kissed his way from her neck to her collarbone.

"I love you, too, Spi--oh God, Dawn!" she exclaimed, slapping her forehead with her hand. "She'll be wondering where I am!"

"She's fine, luv; she's at Willow's remember?" he said, running his hand through her hair and over her shoulder. "Saturday: no school. She's probably still sleeping."

"I can't believe I forgot to call her last night."

"Well, pet, I expect that's partly my fault. I kept you pretty busy last night, or this morning, rather." he said, tracing lazy circles on her pleasantly aching body with his fingertips.

"Last night, this morningwhat's the difference? Neither of us slept a wink," she sighed happily, remembering the previous night's activities. "Too bad last night had to end."

"Wellwe still have a few more hours to ourselves. And since the sun's up and all, I can't really walk right out of here."

Buffy sighed. She really didn't want to deal with Anya's questions about why she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. The ex-demon had an uncanny way of figuring out any secrets that were remotely related to sex.

But it registered to both of them that if someone was going find out about last night's events anyway, they might as well make the most of the time they had left. The Slayer and vampire shared a mischievous grin before they shared a fervent kiss.

* * *

Hand in hand, Buffy and Spike made their way through the cemetery. Thankfully, if Anya had suspected their all-night 'training' was anything more, she'd kept it to herself. At any rate, none of the gang seemed to notice how close the two of them had suddenly become and Buffy was just waiting for the right moment to tell them. Spike had been unusually accepting of her decision to wait, possibly because he found all the sneaking around exciting and probably erotic too.

"Any vamps around?" Spike asked as Buffy guided him in and out of the gravestones.

She sighed. "Can't you sense them? I'd thought we'd worked on thisGod, I sound like Giles."

With a chuckle Spike squeezed her hand. With every moment that passed, he felt he loved her just a little bit more.

They walked in silence for a few minutes when Buffy's hand was suddenly wrenched from his. Seconds later he heard the thud of a body hitting the ground.

"Did you get him, pet?" Spike asked, assuming it was a demon or vampire.

No answer.

"Buffy, are you okay?"

He tried to focus in on her but couldn't pinpoint her location. He reached out his hands, trying to feel for her, panic starting to set in.

"Buffy, answer me."

Then he heard it. A sound he'd never expected to hear again and it was certainly one he'd never forget. It had been the last thing he'd heard before the building had collapsed on him.

"Dru?"

She laughed again, the sound ringing right next to his ear. "Poor Spike, all alone in the dark."

"What have you done to Buffy?" he demanded, fearing the worst.

"She got sleepy and had to take a nap."

Spike growled and pulled a stake out of his pocket, hearing Dru clap her hands. "Oh goody, a game of Blind Man's Bluff."

She lunged at him and was amazed when he anticipated her move and dodged, dealing her a kick to the ribs. She soon realized that Spike was barely at a disadvantage and had clearly adjusted to his blindness. She grabbed a shovel which was propped against a freshly dug grave and swung it at him, he ducked.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Dru." he grinned, the fight actually making him feel more free than any of the previous ones when he'd had Buffy watching after him.

With a snarl she threw herself onto him, jumping on his back before he had time to react. She tore at his flesh and hair with her razor sharp nails, kicking him in the ribs as she did so. Spike spun around, trying to dislodge her until finally she let go and dropped off him. Before he had the chance to recover she grabbed the shovel from where she'd dropped it and swung it at him with all her might.

The force of the impact sent him stumbling into a nearby mausoleum where his head cracked against the wall. With every moment that passed he could feel his head wound driving him closer to unconsciousness and he knew that he had to do something quickly. Closing his eyes, he did what Buffy had instructed and focused.

Over one hundred years with Dru had paid off, he could sense her as clearly as if he could see. He only had one shot at this, and he prayed he wasn't mistaken as he raised the stake in his hand and threw it.

A scream pierced the stillness of the graveyard, closely followed by the distinct sound of a body hitting the ground as Spike passed out.

* * *

With a groan, Buffy opened her eyes and looked blearily around. She was lying on the ground in the cemetery and a pain in her neck reminded her that something had attacked her from behind and knocked her out. Wincing as she climbed to her feet, she noticed two things at once.

One was the fact that Spike was lying face down on the ground, and the other was the pile of vampire dust less than two feet away from him, something glinting in the moonlight on top of it. She went to Spike first, rolling him onto his back and wincing in sympathy as she took in the rather large bruised lump on his forehead. He was going to have one hell of a headache when he woke up.

She turned her attention to the vampire remains and picked up what looked to be some sort of talisman. She could show it to Giles later, right now she had her vampire boyfriend to take care of.

Just as she and Dawn had done all those nights ago, Buffy lifted him up and carried him home.

* * *

In his dream, Spike woke up to find himself in a bedroom, the heavy curtains doing their job, keeping out the sun's rays. He looked around and saw Buffy lying beside him, sleeping peacefully, her head resting his chest. He'd had many dreams like this before so he knew to enjoy it while it lasted. He swept her hair out of her face with his hand and saw a slight frown on her features. "Too early," she murmured, pulling the bed covers up closer to her neck. "Five more minutes."

"Buuuuuuffyyyyyyy," Spike whispered in a singsong voice. "Rise and shine, pet." With a frustrated sigh, she pulled the quilt up over her head, hiding from any signs of life whatsoever.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he lay there, waiting for his princess to wake up, like she did in every dream. And boy did it hurt. Sitting up slightly, he ran his fingers over his forehead. Finding a huge welt, he winced in pain from the extreme soreness. Okay, now this was new. Being injured wasn't usually a part of his dreams. He pinched his right arm roughly, letting out a growl of pain.

To this, Buffy woke up.

She sat straight up and looked down at him. "What the hell was that for? I don't wake up right away so you growl at me?"

"No, pet, I pinched my arm to see if I was sleeping."

"And are you?"

"I don't think so, it hurt like a bugger. But it's the strangest thingI can see."

"What?!" Buffy asked, a look of confusion marring her face.

He sat up with her and touched her face, her bewildered expression fading under his reassuring touch. "I missed this."

Buffy smiled, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Of all the days to get your sight back and it has to be the one when I'm not wearing makeup."

"You've never looked more beautiful than you do now, luv." he said, leaning in for a kiss.

Buffy closed her eyes and leaned forward, waiting for the kiss that never came. Instead, she got a question.

"I meant you ask you before, pet, but who the hell is Todd?"

Buffy opened her eyes to see he was serious. "Dawn's boyfriend. And about the other nightI just happened to forget to tell her you would be there. I knew she'd flip if I'd said, 'okay, but you need supervision'."

"And you just happened to forget to tell me as well?"

"Now that was an honest mistake," she replied. "And why are you so upset about it now? You should be happy now, you can see!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before he could protestnot that he would've. She ran the back of her hand along his cheek, studying his face. "You were so strong. I don't know what I'd do if I never got to see your face again." she said. Her eyes fell on the bump on his forehead, the bruising had faded a bit since the previous night, she noticed, but she leaned up and gently kissed it. "Better?"

"Much." he said with an adoring smile.

"I love you. So much. More than I ever thought I could love anybody ever again."

They sat wrapped in a close embrace for a moment, simply enjoying the sensation of looking into each other's eyes. "I love you too, Buffy." his soft voice cutting through the comforting silence around them.

"Well, we should tell Giles you can see again." Buffy said hurriedly, running out of Spike's room to get to her own. She quickly changed and returned to find him still sitting on the bed, looking around, amazed at what he'd missed out on; lights, colors, Buffyeverything. She tossed him his shirt from the back of a chair. "Careful. Whatever vampire attacked us last night really did a number on your back," she said, and for the first time, Spike noticed he had bandages wrapped around his chest. "It's just not a complete night if at least one of us doesn't get knocked unconscious."

"It was Dru."

"What?" Buffy asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Dru, she made it out of the house before it collapsed," he said, still partly in shock. "I killed her. I killed my sire."

Buffy looked over at him, knowing that although he loved her, he still had his sire/childe bond with Dru. She was in his blood, and that would never change. But now that she was dead, the strong link would slowly fade away. And his new bond with Buffy would be formed. Starting now. His blue eyes met her hazel ones and they exchanged a look of understanding for one another; Buffy for having finally let go of Angel, and Spike for doing the same with Dru.

As he pulled his shirt on, grimacing as he did so, Dawn knocked on the bedroom door.

"Hey, Platelet." Spike greeted with a smile.

"Hi, guys, sorry to bother you, but, um, Giles called. He told me to tell you that he and Willow found out something about some talisman and they're on their way here."

"Thanks, Dawn." Buffy said as her sister turned to leave the room.

The brunette halted her step and turned back to face Spike. "Waityou can see?"

Spike smiled and nodded. Dawn quickly rushed to him and hugged him fiercely, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm alright, Bit." he said, returning the hug, though not as tightly.

"I'm so glad, Spike. Now when you meet Todd, you'll know not to harass him next time." she said, practically prancing out of the room.

"Don't be too sure about that last part." he mumbled under his breath and Buffy shot him an 'oh really?' look.

"Honey, you lay one finger on him, I'll tear it off and feed it to you." she warned with a grin.

"He lays one finger on her and I'll be willing to take that chance." he growled playfully, pulling her across his lap and kissing her.

"So what's this talisman Dawn was talking about?" Spike asked as Buffy escaped from his grasp and walked back over to the chair to get him his jeans.

"An amulet-type thingy I found it on a pile of vamp dust. I'm assuming Dru's," she said, to which Spike nodded. "So how come she was a pile of dust and not just sprinklies like other vamps?"

"She was a master vampire. And the longer vampires live, the stronger they become, which equals more dust for some reason," Spike half-explained. "Like the Master's bones. He lived for a long time, so his bones didn't dustbuilt up a defense, you could say. Heard the Anointed One talking about it. Never really cared for the lore. Just liked being a vamp."

"Why am I surprised at being not surprised?" she teased, throwing him his jeans.

* * *

Buffy and Spike sat in the silent living room, the drapes drawn shut, the small Slayer nestled on the vampire's lap in her favorite 'Buffy-ball' pose, her head resting against his shoulder. There wasn't a sound to be heard in the house, aside from Buffy's quiet breaths and an occasional door closing from upstairs as Dawn prepared to go out with Todd for lunch.

A sharp knock broke through the silence and startled the pair cuddling on the couch. Buffy smiled sheepishly and went to open the door for her friends. They'd brought books, spell ingredients, and, of course, the talisman.

"Hey, guys," Buffy greeted excitedly. "You'll never believe--"

"Oh, Buffy it was so cool!" Willow interrupted in her own excitement. "We were looking up talismans and amulets but we couldn't find this one in any of Giles' books and then I remembered seeing it in one of my spell books that I bought years ago--"

"Um, Willow," the Watcher began. "Perhaps we should sit down, or at least get out of the doorway, before we inform Buffy of our findings."

"Oh, right," she said, glancing at Giles, then back at Buffy. "Sorry."

As they filed into the house and Buffy closed the door behind them, Dawn's voice bellowed down to them from upstairs. "Buffy! Can I borrow your silver nail polish?"

"Sure, but put it back after you're done!" Buffy hollered back.

"Where is it?"

"Top dresser drawer!"

"No, it's not!"

"Then check--"

"Don't worry, Buffy," Tara interjected with a shy smile. "I'll help her find it if you want. I'm sure it'll be a lot more quiet than yelling directions."

"Sure, thanks, Tara. Just check around my dresser. It should be there somewhere."

Tara hurried up the stairs to see Dawn as the others entered the living room where Spike stood.

"Hi, Spike, how's it going?" Willow asked.

"Better, now that I can see again." he replied offhandedly, followed by a sly grin he just couldn't hold back.

A big smile crept across Willow's face and she stepped up to Spike, throwing her arms around him. "That's so wonderful, Spike! How did it happen?"

Spike stood still, feeling somewhat awkward in the witch's embrace, and looked at Buffy and Giles as if to ask 'what's wrong with Red?' "I, uh, just woke up and I could see. Just like when I woke up blind."

Willow noticed his discomfort and took a step back. "Sorrytoo much caffeine from researching last night." she explained.

Giles stepped forward, handing the talisman necklace to Buffy. "I suppose it could have something to do with this."

"Oh, as I was saying before, I found a picture similar to it," she flipped to a page in one of the books she was carrying to show Buffy. "Right there. And it says they're used to cover up traces of magic."

"So Spike's blindness could've been caused by a spell?" Dawn asked. Everyone turned to see her coming down the stairs, waving her newly painted nails in the air, Tara following close behind.

"Well, that's what I thought too, so I figured we could do another kind of tracing spell, if you'd let us, Spike."

"Well, what do I have to do this time?" he said. "Oh, wait, I think I know this one; I chant while walking backwards counter-clockwise under a full moon."

"No, no, that's the spell you'd use if you want to learn how to communicate with dolphins," Tara said, receiving strange looks from everyone but Willow, who was stifling her giggles. The blonde witch looked to her girlfriend for support. "I can't joke?"

"Of course you can, they're just not in tune with the funniness of you," Willow smiled, clasping her hand. She then turned to face Spike. "What the spell is is just a mixture powders that produces red smoke when burned. If the smoke turns blue around the person or object, it means a spell was in effect less than 36 hours ago. If it stays red, no spell."

"We're checking for a spell, Will, not a pregnancy." Buffy joked.

Her friend smiled and rolled her eyes. "So? What do you think, Spike?"

"Sounds simple enough," Spike shrugged. "Go for it."

"Okay, great." Willow said and set about preparing the spell.

* * *

"So Dru did some mojo while we were fighting and escaped from the house, leaving me blind and burnt." Spike said, waving away the blue smoke around him. "And conjured that trinket to hide it."

"Right, and that's why the other tracing spell didn't work earlier when we first tried it." Willow explained.

"The spell must've broken when she died, and this is what was left over," Buffy examined the talisman in her hand. "It's actually kind of pretty. You think it's still got voodoo-y potential?"

"Well, it was probably created specifically for that spell. I'd expect it's useless now." Giles replied.

"So I could keep it?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Or we could sell it at the shop." Giles suggested.

"Or we could destroy it," Spike said solemnly. "I don't particularly want to be reminded of the few weeks of blindness every time I see it."

"Of course," Giles agreed.

The distinct sound of a car honking sounded from the driveway. "Well, that's Todd!" Dawn said, jumping up from her seat on the couch. "See you guys later!"

"Be home before 5, please, Dawn." Buffy said, and her younger sister nodded before dashing out the door.

"What kind of guy is that?" Spike growled. "Doesn't even come to the door to pick her up."

"Spike, relax. He probably didn't come to the door because he figured he'd get assaulted again." Buffy said flatly.

"Well, I best be heading to the shop to help Anya and Xander with customers." Giles said, collecting his books.

"Yeah, Willow and I should go too. We have an afternoon class," Tara said. "And if we don't hurry, we'll be lateagain."

"Sure, no problem. And thanks, you guys, for coming over and helping out," Buffy said as she walked her friends to the door. "It means a lot to us."

Closing the door behind her friends, she spun around and leaned against it, facing Spike who stood inches away from her.

"So, pet, nobody's home, Nibblet's out for hours. What could we possibly do to pass the time?" Spike said, placing his hands on either side of her, leaning closer.

Buffy grinned coyly and slipped under his arm, dashing up the stairs. He gave chase, and was only seconds behind her when she ran into the bathroom, effectively closing and locking it behind her. "I'm taking a shower."

"Need company?" Spike offered, standing out in the hall. "Everyone's got that hard-to-reach spot on their back."

"Spike, I need a shower, and if I invite you in here, it would be the last thing to happen," Opening the door an inch, the Slayer peered through it. "Besides, I'm extremely flexible." She winked before shutting and locking the door once more, leaving Spike in the hall with his jaw gaping open.

* * *

The bell jangled on its hook as Spike and Buffy entered the shop shortly after sunset, leaving Tara and Dawn at the Wiccas' home for a vid-fest. "Hey, people," she greeted. "Just checking in before hitting the cemeteries."

Her friends were spread throughout the shop; Giles was organizing shelves near the door, Willow was reading books in the upper balcony, Anya was counting the till and Xander was watching her from the table with a goofy smile.

Upon saying their hellos, Xander stood and made his way to stand beside Anya. "So, Spike, I heard you took Dru out all by your sightless lonesome." he said casually but respectfully.

"Yeah, I'm still amazed at it myself." the vampire replied.

Giles approached the two. "Did you, uh, dispose of the amulet?"

"Bloody right I did. Smashed it to hell with a hammer." he grinned, punching his left fist into his right palm and grinding it appropriately.

"There was yelling, swearing, seething hatred. He was a pro. Like he'd done it a million times before," Buffy teased, elbowing Spike gently. "Well, I guess we're off to patrol now. We'll check in with you tomor--"

"'We'? Since when are you a 'we'?"

Buffy glanced up at Spike. He knew she didn't want to keep it from her friends, but at the same time, she didn't know what to expect their reactions to be. Surely Giles would be disappointed, Willow would be shocked, Tara too when she found out, Xander would be against it, and who knew what Anya would domost likely she'd ask about the sex factor of their relationship. But try as she might, she couldn't find it in her heart to lie to her friends.

Slipping her hand into Spike's and lacing their fingers, Buffy took a deep breath and nodded slightly to him. "Um, guys, during the time when I was helping Spike adjust, we sorta hooked upand we're sorta dating," she said, looking around expecting her friends' reactions to explode out of nowhere. Nothing. She ventured a little further. "And I sorta love him."

A grin grew on Willow's and Anya's faces, and Giles removed his glasses, cleaning them with a handkerchief. Meanwhile Xander stood beside Anya, looking utterly perplexed, his face marred with disbelief and his jaw hanging open. "Close your mouth, dear," Anya said, glancing over at him. "Besides, I told you they were doing it."

"You meanyou knew?" Buffy asked.

"Of course I knew! It was so obvious," she chuckled. "Besides, working in close quarters like you two were, the sparks you already had between you were expected to grow." She dutifully went back to counting her money.

"And you, Red?" Spike asked. "You didn't seem very surprised."

"Well, Dawn told Tara when they were upstairsand Tara told me."

"And Willow told me." Giles added.

"So pretty much everyone knew?" Buffy sighed. "And all this time I was at least trying to disguise it."

"Not very well, if you ask me." Anya grinned.

"Soyou guys aren't mad or disappointed?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Of course not," Willow replied. "You're happyhappiest you've been since--"

"I came back." Buffy finished.

"Well, I was going to say since Riley left. But that too."

"How about you, Watcher?" Spike asked, expecting to see Ripper come out and threaten to stake him if he ever hurt Buffy.

Instead, he slipped his glasses on, stuck his hands in his pockets and regarded the couple with a smile. "Well, Buffy, you're 20 now, and living on your own, I'm not in a position to stop you from anything. Besides, Spike has proved time and time again that he cares for both you and Dawn. Far be it from me to judge that negatively."

Buffy smiled at Xander and let go of Spike's hand, walking towards her friend. "I know, I know, you thought I'd never go for Spike. So did I, until I spent time with him. And I just want to know that you trust me to do what's right for me. You were right that night when Riley left. I'd closed off from everything, treating him like the rebound guy, and now, being with Spike, I'm happy. Really, truly happy. And I don't think Riley was the once in a lifetime guy. I think that Spike is." she said, looking back at her boyfriend adoringly.

Xander looked at his best friend, then glanced at the vampire standing at the top of the stairs, and back to her. "Well, I know this is the last thing you'd expect to hear from me, but I think Spike's an okay guy, as far as vampires go. And I'm sure you could do a lot worse than him too," he said, and then paused for a minute. "Not that you would. I mean, you could've started something with Ben and we would've been in a whole big mess. Plus the Glory thing could've--"

"Xander?" Buffy interrupted.

"Right. Sorry, what I mean is, I trust you, and I know you wouldn't go for it if you thought it would put us in danger. So, yeah, Spike's actually a good guy."

The vampire smiled at the carpenter and nodded slightly. "Thanks."

Buffy hugged her friend close; happy he'd accepted the relationship for her sake. "But you get one thing straight," he said, pointing a warning finger at Spike. "If I hear of you doing anything to put anyone in danger, especially Buffy, just know that I'll be coming after you personally."

"If I ever put Buffy in danger, I wouldn't expect anything less." the vampire said nobly.

Buffy joined her love on the steps and glanced back at the gang. "See you guys tomorrow." she said with a quick wave as they headed out the door.

* * *

"Six vamps in one night," Buffy sighed. "Why do you think it was so busy?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders as Buffy unlocked the front door to her house. "Not sure, luv. Maybe they figured I was still blind and wanted to try and even the score finally," he suggested. "Or maybe they were Dru's minions and came to avenge her death."

"Are minions always that loyal?" she asked, removing her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Sometimes. With Dru, they feared her; they probably don't even believe she's dead. Think she's testing them to see what they'd do if she died." He closed the door behind him and flicked on the light.

"Ah! Lights off please," Buffy said, holding her hand to her forehead. "When I introduced my head to that tombstone, it gave me a headache. Since that time, it's doubled in size, invited its family and friends, and now the crashers are showing up."

"Can I get you some painkillers or something?"

"That'd be great. Something from bathroom medicine cabinet and some water pleeeeeease, honey?"

"Well, since you called me 'honey', you've got yourself a willing slave." he grinned, scooping her up and carrying her up the stairs.

"I can walk, you know."

"Nope, not tonight," he protested. "You helped me for weeks, took care of me. Now it's my turn to take care of you."

He laid her down on her bed and untied her boots, tucking her into bed. He closed the blinds to dim the moonlight shining in, and went to the bathroom for painkillers. Not knowing which ones to bring, he grabbed them all and shoved them into the pockets of his duster, grabbing the glass from the cabinet and filling it with cold water.

When he'd returned to the room, Buffy was curled up in bed on her side, her head tilted, facing him, her clothes strewn about on the floor. She grinned enticingly at him and he grinned back, walking towards the bed with the glass of water and pockets of pills.

As he sat down at the edge of the bed, she sat up, holding the covers to her chest. He emptied the contents of his jacket onto the bed and Buffy sorted through the bottles. "Eeny meeny miney mo, this ol' headache has to go. Okay, I'm taking some of these." she said, snatching the bottle of Extra Strength Tylenol from the bed. After downing a couple pills and the entire glass of water, she cuddled back under the sheets, sweeping the numerous brands of medicine off of the bed, and onto the floor.

Spike wasn't sure what he should do. He could go back to his room and let Buffy get some rest, letting her head heal, or he could curl up beside her and spend the night with her in his arms, which he so desperately wanted to do.

Wanting to play the gentleman role and let her get her rest, he stood up and walked towards his room.

"I hope you're only going to the door to close it." he heard her say and grinned to himself. Closing the door, he turned around, shedding his jacket and made his way to the bed. Removing his boots, he climbed under the sheets and curled up against her, placing his arm around her waist.

She turned to face him and snuggled against his chest. "You know, this shirt smells like smoke. It's gotta go." she said, tugging the shirt off of him. After tossing his shirt to join hers on the floor, she ran her hands along his chest.

"I'm glad you're back." she whispered.

"Believe me when I say 'me too'," he replied. Brushing back a stray wisp of hair from her face, he kissed her gently. "Thank you for helping meeven if I was a bit of a jackass about it."

"Don't worry, it's totally understandable. You were going through a tough time. After I fought the Master, I was what some people might call a bit of a bitch for a while." she admitted.

"You? A bitch? Impossible!" he joked, resulting in a light punch to his arm.

He pulled her close and kissed her again, his tongue darting along her lips slightly. As the kiss deepened, he paused for a minute. "Dawn's at Red's?"

"Yeah." Buffy panted.

"All night?" he asked.

"All night." she replied before kissing him again.

As they made love, Spike couldn't take his eyes off of her. Imprinting her face and body in his mind. It seemed like a whole new experience, seeing her body shudder under his gentle caress, her flushed skin, her lips, her hair, her eyes, her expression when she climaxed and the lazy smile that followedeverything about her amazed him even more now that he knew what he would be missing if he couldn't see.

They lay together after countless hours of lovemaking, he on his back, and she at his side, propped up on an elbow. "What was it like being blind?" she asked him gently.

"It was horrible. Everything was pitch-black. No lights or shapes or shadowsthe sounds I'd hear were louder, and not knowing where they came from or who was near was startling. You kept me strong, Buffy. And not just from the training. My hope, my inspiration, and my determination to keep going were all drawn from you," he whispered, looking up at her, and tracing her jaw line with his index finger. "In all that darkness, you were my light. The only thing I wanted to see while I was blind. I didn't care about regaining my sight for any other reason than to see your beautiful face. And when I woke up and looked at you, I realized that, in a way, you've blinded me with your light; your love, inner and outer strength, incredible beauty, the way you move, the way you talk, your laughyou make my dark world just a little bit brighter. I love youmy sun goddess."

Buffy smiled as a tear trickled down her face, only to be brushed away by Spike's thumb. "I love you too, Spike," she said, leaning down to kiss him, then laid her head over his heart. "And someday, if I happen to wake up blind, I just want you to knowI'll still be able to kick your ass."

The End


End file.
